Nobody Knows
by rita louise evans
Summary: John and Maria have been together for a year and now John is going through some issues will Maria be able to help him get through it. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

John and Maria have been together for a year and now John is going through some issues will Maria be able to help him get through it.

**Chapter 1 **

John and Maria just came home from being on the road with the wwe.

"John what do you want today" Maria asked.

"How about we get unpacked and take a walk on the beach" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said and kissed him.

After they packed they took a walk on the beach and the sun was just about to set.

"John I love it out here" Maria said.

"Me too but not as much as I love you" John said.

"I love you too John" Maria said and kissed him.

Then they went back to their house when they got there, there was a man standing outside.

"Who are you" John asked.

"I'm your father" the man said.

"John I'm gonna go and see Amy and Matt's while you talk" Maria said and kissed him.

"What are you doing here" John asked.

"I came to see my son" John's dad said.

"What after twenty two years you thought that you'd just show up and say hi" John said getting angry.

"Son it wasn't all my fault I did try and get in contact with you" John's dad said.

"You'd better come in I don't want everyone to hear this" John said.

"Thanks son" John's dad said.

"Don't call me son" John said.

"What do you want me to call you then" John's dad said.

"How about my name" John said.

"John I did try and get in contact with you but your mom wouldn't let me see you" John's dad said.

"Don't blame mom it was your decision to leave us" John said.

"John I didn't ask for this" John's dad said.

"What do you mean" John said.

"John when I got together with your mom we were both so young then she fell pregnant with you I just wasn't ready to be a father but I had to be a man so I took care of my responsibilities. A few months after you were born me and your mom were always fighting so decided that the best thing for me to do would be for me to leave" John's dad said.

"So this is why you're here so you can tell me why you left well dad I really don't care" John said.

"I'm here because I bumped into your mom and she told me that you were a wrestler and when I told her I was gonna come and find you she told me to stay away from you" John's dad said.

"Why did she do that" John said.

"John I'm starting a new business and I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner" John's dad said.

"I know why you wanted to see me now you wanted some money" John said.

"It's not like that I really did want to see you" John's dad said.

"Save it how much do you need" John said.

"About five thousand" John's dad said.

Then John took his check book out and wrote out a check for five thousand dollars.

"Here and I never want to see you again" John said handing him the check.

"Thanks son" John's dad said leaving.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

A couple of hours later Maria came home and John was sitting on the couch crying.

"Baby what's wrong" Maria said hugging John.

"I can't believe he only wanted to see me for my money" John said.

"What do you mean" Maria said.

"That selfish son of a bitch only came to see me because he found out I had money" John said getting angry.

"Baby I'm sorry" Maria said.

"It's not your fault" John said and kissed her.

"John I should never have left you to deal with that alone" Maria said.

"That's ok baby but I need to go out and get some air" John said.

"Do you want me to come with you" Maria said.

"No I really need to be by myself" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said.

Then John went for a walk while he was walking he saw a bar so he went inside and had a few drinks. A few hours later he went home Maria was a sleep on the couch so he went to bed. In the morning Maria woke up and wondered where John was so she checked their room and John was lying on the bed asleep so Maria went down stairs to make breakfast. About ten minutes later John came downstairs.

"Morning baby" Maria said.

"Morning" John said.

"What time did you come in last" Maria said.

"I don't know but when I came in you were asleep on the couch so I left you there and went to bed" John said.

"So what do you want to do today" Maria said.

"I'm going to the gym" John said.

"Ok baby I'll call Amy and Trish and we'll go shopping" Maria said.

"Ok baby I'll see you later" John said leaving.

After being at the gym for a couple of hours he decided to go for a drink and clear his head.

At the mall Maria, Amy and Trish were having something to eat after shopping for a couple of hours.

"Maria what's wrong" Amy said.

"It's John I'm really worried about him" Maria said.

"Why" Amy said.

"Last night his dad came over I really don't know what happened John won't talk about it all he said that it was about money" Maria said.

"Hold up I didn't think John had a father, I knew he had a father but I didn't think he was around" Amy said.

"That's it he wasn't he walked out on John and his mom when John was three months old. That's why when he turned up John didn't know who he was and I thought it would be best if I left them to it that's why I came round your house last night" Maria said.

"That's why you came over" Amy said.

"Don't worry Maria I think John will be fine" Trish said.

"I hope you're right" Maria said.

When Maria got home John wasn't there so she decided to cook them some dinner about two hours later John came in drunk.

"John where have you been" Maria said.

"I went for a drink" John said going upstairs.

Maria thought about going after him but thought it would be best if she let him sleep it off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 3**

The next day when Maria woke up John wasn't there and she was really worried about him so she rang Amy.

"Hi Amy" Maria said.

"Hey Maria what's up" Amy said.

"It's John he came home last night drunk and when I woke up this morning he wasn't here we've got to be in New York in three hours for the show" Maria said.

"Don't worry Maria he'll turn up he's probably gone for a run or something" Amy said.

"I hope you're right" Maria said.

A couple of hours later John came in and went upstairs and Maria went after him.

"John where have you been we're supposed to be in New York for the show" Maria said.

"You go I'm not feeling up to it" John said.

"John you staying here feeling sorry for yourself is not gonna help" Maria said.

"You don't even know how I'm feeling" John said.

"Then talk to me and I'll know how your feeling" Maria said.

"I'm going out" John said.

"John I know what your father did was wrong but you can't let him do this to you" Maria said as John was leaving.

And Maria was left standing there crying then she rang Vince and told him they couldn't make the show and Vince new by the sound in her voice that she was crying.

"Ok we'll see you in Birmingham Alabama on Wednesday" Vince said.

"Ok thanks Vince" Maria said.

Then Maria went to find John after looking for him for a couple of hours she gave up and decided to wait at home until he came back.

A few hours later John came home drunk again.

"John you can't keep doing this" Maria said.

"I thought you went to New York" John said.

"I rang Vince and told him we couldn't make it"

"Oh ok I'm going to bed" John said.

"John not talking to me and drinking everyday is not gonna help" Maria said as John was walking upstairs.

Then Maria rang Amy.

"Hi Amy" Maria said.

"Hey girl why weren't you at the show" Amy said.

"Its John I don't know what to do he won't talk to me and he's drinking himself silly everyday" Maria said.

"I think your just gonna have to wait until he's wants talk" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 4 **

A couple of weeks later Vince called John in to the office.

"John I really don't know what's going on with you lately but you keep missing shows and when you are here your not you self I think it would be best if you take sometime off so you can work through what ever it is" Vince said.

"Ok" John said and walked out of Vince's is office.

Then he went back to his locker room to pack his things away and Maria came in.

"Baby where are you going" Maria said all confused.

"I'm going home" John said.

"Why" Maria said.

"Vince has giving me sometime off" John said.

"Can you wait until after the show so we can go together" Maria said.

"Ok I'll go to that bar down the street after the show you can meet me there" John said.

"John I think you've got a problem you can't keep drinking" Maria said.

"Whatever" John said as he left.

After John left Amy and Trish came in and they saw Maria crying.

"Maria what's wrong" Amy said.

"It's John I really don't know what to do anymore he won't talk to me and now he's been given leave so he's gong back home" Maria said.

"Maybe it's for the best what ever he's going through this time off might help him" Amy said.

"All he wants to do is drink and I don't think I can take much more" Maria said.

"Maria you need to tell John how his drinking is affecting you" Trish said.

After the show she met up with John at that bar and John was drunk again.

"Baby you can't keep doing this" Maria said.

"Doing what" John asked.

"John I can't keep doing this you need to talk to me and tell me what's wrong" Maria said starting to cry.

"Baby don't cry all I'm doing is having a drink there's nothing wrong I promise" John said.

End of chapter pleased review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 5**

A couple of weeks later Maria came home from being on the road with the wwe and John wasn't there so she decided to make them some dinner about two hours later John walked in.

"Hey baby" John said.

"Don't hey baby me where have you been I've been back for a couple off hours" Maria said getting quite angry.

"Baby don't start I just went to see some friends and I lost track of time" John said sitting down in the couch.

"John I can't keep doing this please talk to me please tell me what's wrong" Maria said.

"There's nothing wrong" John said.

"Until you're ready to talk to me I'll be at Amy and Matt's place" Maria said.

"Fine go" John said.

Then John went back to the bar and had a drink while he was there he got really drunk and this girl came up to him.

"Hey I'm Tina I've seen you around here quite a lot you always seem to look quite depressed" Tina said.

"Hi I'm John and yeah you could say I'm a bit depressed" John said.

"What's wrong" Tina said.

"Where should I start my dad walked out on me when I was a baby then he comes back twenty two years later and only came to see me for my money and that left me feeling that I didn't belong. Then I lost my job and my girlfriend left me because she couldn't put up with my bullshit anymore" John said.

"Know wonder you're depressed" Tina said.

"Thanks" John said.

A couple of hours later John left with this girl he was too drunk to think straight. Meanwhile at Amy and Matt's Maria is helping Amy cook dinner.

"Amy do you think I've done the right thing" Maria said.

"Maria I can't answer that but maybe this time apart might make him think about seeing someone" Amy said.

"Amy I love him so much I just wish he would talk to me and tell me what's wrong I know something happened when his dad came because he hasn't been the same since" Maria said.

"Did you ask him what happened when his father came" Amy said.

"No but he told me he just wanted to see him because he had money but there must have been something else Amy I've got to go" Maria said.

When John got home he went over to the bar he has in their house and he made Tina a drink then they went and sat on the couch. A couple of minutes later Tina kissed him and John was to drunk to think straight and he thought it was Maria and he led her to his room. Half an hour later Maria came home and she couldn't see John so she thought he had gone to bed so she went upstairs and she saw John in bed with another woman. She didn't know what to do so she left and slammed the door. John herd the door slam and he wondered what was going on then he saw this girl next to him and he knew what just happened. So he went after Maria but she was gone so he knew she'd go to Amy's place, so he headed there.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6 **

When Maria arrived at Amy and Matt's house she really didn't no what to do so she knocked on the door.

"Maria what's wrong" Amy said.

"Its John when I went home to talk to him there was a girl in are bed Amy I can't believe he would do this I really thought he loved me" Maria said.

"Maria I'm sorry I can't believe John would do that to you" Amy said hugging her.

Then John went to Amy and Matt's house and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Matt said.

"Hi Matt is Maria here" John asked.

"She is but I don't think you should go in there" Matt said.

"Matt can you please tell her I need to speak to her" John said.

"Ok wait here" Matt said then he went back inside.

"Matt who was it at the door" Amy said.

"Its John he wants to talk to Maria" Matt said.

"Matt can you tell him Maria doesn't want to speak to him" Amy said.

"No Matt I'll talk to him" Maria said.

"Are you sure" Amy said.

"Yes I need too" Maria said.

Then she went too see John, John was sitting on the door step so she went and sat next to him.

"John I never ever thought you'd hurt me and I still can't believe you would do that to me" Maria said.

"Baby I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you I've been going through a really tough time lately" John said.

"John I know that but you wouldn't talk to me I tried to get you to talk to me and tell me what was wrong but you wouldn't" Maria said.

"Maria I'm sorry but I just couldn't, when my dad came and saw me it brought back all my insecurities and he left me feeling abandoned all over again" John said.

"What do you mean, John what really happened I know he came to see you about money but there must be something else you're not telling me" Maria said.

"He said I was a mistake and he wasn't ready to be a father and he didn't ask for any of this. Maria what did I ever do to him for him to say that to me" John said.

"John I'm so sorry" Maria said.

"Maria I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I couldn't. I know I didn't handle this well but I didn't know what to do. I've never felt like that in all my life, that's why I started drinking to try and block out the pain" John said crying.

"John you should have told me how you felt and I would have been able to help you" Maria said.

"I'm sorry Maria please forgive me" John asked.

"John I forgive you for not talking to me and for the way you've been acting lately but I can't forgive you for cheating on me" Maria said.

"Maria that girl didn't mean anything to me I was so drunk I didn't even know what I was doing. Maria I love you I never meant to hurt you I swear I'll never hurt you again" John said.

"I'm sorry John I can't" Maria said.

"Maria please I can't live without you" John said.

"John I'll be over in a couple of days to get my stuff" Maria said.

"No Maria that's your home I did this to us I'll move out" John said.

"Thanks John but you don't have too" Maria said.

"That's ok I really need to go and see my mom" John said.

"Then Maria went back inside and Amy hugged her"

"Are you ok" Amy said.

"No not really but I know I've done the right thing" Maria said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 7**

A couple of days later John went to his mom's house.

"Hey baby" John's mom said.

"Hi mom" John said hugging his mom.

"Baby do you want something to eat" John's mom said.

"Mom why didn't you tell me you saw dad" John asked.

"Who told you" John's mom said.

"He did, he came to see me a couple of month's ago" John said.

"He came to see you, he did say he would but he lies so much I didn't believe him, baby what did he say" John's mom asked.

So he told his mom what happened.

"Baby I'm sorry I can't believe he would do that to you" John's mom said.

"Mom it's not your fault" John said.

"Yes it is baby I should have warned you he was looking for you" John's mom said.

"Mom please don't blame yourself he done this not you" John said.

"Ok baby so how's Maria" John's mom said.

"Me and Maria broke up because I made a big mistake" John said.

"Baby what did you do" John's mom said.

"Mom after what happened I didn't handle it well and I started drinking and I left the wwe for a break and I wouldn't talk to Maria and tell her what was wrong. And one day I got really drunk and I cheated on her. I didn't mean to it just happened and now she won't forgive me mom I really love her" John said.

"Baby you need to make her see how sorry you are and show her how much you love her" John's mom said.

"Thanks mom you're right" John said.

"Baby I'll just get your room ready" John's mom said.

"Thanks mom" John said.

Then John rang Vince and told him he was ready to return.

"That's great we're in Miami on Monday" Vince said.

"Ok thanks Vince" John said hanging up.

Then he went upstairs to his room.

"Mom I'm sorry but I can't stay I'm going back to the wwe I've got to go to Miami" John said.

"That's ok baby good luck" John's mom said.

"Thanks mom I'll see you soon" John said leaving.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 8**

When John was on his way to the arena he was listening to the radio and this song came on called I'll never find someone like you by Keith Martin and it made him think of Maria. And he thought to himself I've got to show her how sorry I am and how much I need her. When he got to the arena he told Vince his plan.

"Ok you get everything ready" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" John said.

After John's match John called Maria out to the ring.

Then I'll never find someone like you came on.

**Oh, yes oh, I'll never ooh  
Girl you take my breath away  
And when I'm with someone new  
I'd rather be here with you baby forever  
My heart belongs to you  
Cause I think about you all the time  
I know my love is true  
When we're together  
I played around girl  
And I made you cry  
When I looked up  
You were saying goodbye  
I'm begging you please  
I need you so bad  
Don't leave me now you're the best that I've had**

**  
I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you  
No I'll never  
I promise is true  
No I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you  
Girl I love the way that you are  
And girl I won't no  
I won't let you go  
No one could ever do**

**The way I would make love to you**

**  
All I have is just my heart  
And my feelings I give to you  
That's all that I can do  
And give you forever  
Oh, you don't know that you're hurting me  
'Cause it's not just a sexual thing  
I want to share my dreams  
Baby together  
Girl I'm afraid just to give it all up  
My heart's telling me to hold back on my love  
But when you get close  
I just want you to know  
I start to get weak  
And I can't let you go  
**

**I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you  
No I'll never  
I promise is true  
No I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you  
Girl I love the way that you are  
And girl I won't no  
I won't let you go  
No one could ever do**

**The way I would make love to you**

**  
Just your smile  
Tenderness  
Girl I won't let you down  
Girl I will never find no one that compares to you  
**

**I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you  
No I'll never  
I promise is true  
No I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you**

**Baby yeah  
Girl I love the way that you are  
And girl I won't no  
I won't let you go**

**I'll never find someone like you  
And I promise to honor you**

**I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you  
No I'll never  
I promise is true  
No I'll never  
I'll never find someone like you  
Girl I love the way that you are  
And girl I won't no  
I won't let you go  
If I would spend my whole life through **

**I will never find someone like you**

"John what are you doing" Maria said.

"Maria I wanted to show you how much I love you in front of all these people, baby I'm sorry about what I did but can you please forgive me" John said.

"John I'm sorry but I can't" Maria said running off.

John didn't really know what to do so he went after her.

"Maria please stop" John said.

"John please you're making this really hard for me" Maria said.

"Maria I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I thought that if I showed you how I feel you'd forgive me and take me back" John said.

"That's ok John but I think it's time I leave the wwe for a while" Maria said.

"Maria don't go" John said.

"John I have too but I will be back when I'm ready" Maria said.

"Ok" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

Three months later John was in LA for Monday night raw and after the show John, Matt, Jeff and Randy decided to go to one of the clubs near the arena after they had been there a couple of hours.

"Guy's I'll see you later I gotta go I promised Amy I wouldn't be long" Matt said.

"Yeah I better go too" Jeff said.

"Ok so it's just me and Randy staying" John said.

"Sorry John I gotta go too" Randy said.

"That's ok guy's but I'm gonna stay a little while longer" John said.

After they left he drank quite a bit of alcohol when he was leaving he bumped in to this man.

"Sorry" John said.

"You will be" the man said.

Then he hit John and John hit him back and the man fell to the ground. Then he got up and pulled out a knife and stabbed John in the stomach and he ran off. This man saw the man stab John so he called 911 about ten minutes later the police and ambulance arrived. At the hospital John was in a critical condition so they went through his pockets to find out who he is all they found was his driving license and a hotel room key so they rang the hotel.

"Hi do you have a John Cena staying at your hotel" the hospital receptionist said.

"Yes we do, do you want me to put you through" the hotel receptionist said.

"No that's ok is there anyone staying there with him" the hospital receptionist said.

"I don't think so I'll just check" the hotel receptionist said.

Then Amy and Matt walked in and they herd the hotel receptionist ask if someone was staying with John so Amy went over there.

"Why do you want to know whose staying with John" Amy said.

"I don't this lady on the phone does" the hotel receptionist said.

"Hi why do you want John" Amy said.

"Hi I work at the hospital and there's been an accident" the hospital receptionist said.

"What's happened" Amy said.

"John Cena was stabbed, he's in a critical condition" the hospital receptionist said.

"No" Amy said as she hung up.

"Baby what's wrong" Matt asked.

"It's John he's been stabbed" Amy said.

"What" Matt asked.

"I need to ring Maria" Amy said

"Ok baby I'll go and get the guys" Matt said.

"Hi Maria" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Maria said.

"It's John" Amy said.

"Amy what's wrong with John" Maria said.

"Maria I, this is really hard I can't believe this myself" Amy said.

"Amy spit it out your starting to scare me" Maria said.

"Maria he's been stabbed the lady said he's in a critical condition"

"Amy I'm on my way" Maria said crying.

Then Maria went and packed a few things, and then she went to the airport and got the first flight to LA. When she got there she got a taxi to the hospital and everyone was there.

"Amy how is he" Maria said.

"Maria I don't know we haven't seen the doctor yet" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 10 **

After they had been waiting there a couple of hours the doctor came over.

"How is he" Maria said.

"It doesn't look good he lost a lot of blood we've managed to stop the bleeding but its touch and go" the doctor said.

"Can I see him" Maria said.

"Ok but you can't stay long" the doctor said.

When she walked in there he had tubes everywhere and he looked so helpless laying there Maria went and sat on the chair near the bed.

"You can talk to him he can hear you" the nurse said leaving.

"John please wake up I love you and I need you please don't die" Maria said.

Then Maria kissed him on his forehead and went back to the waiting room.

"How is he" Amy said.

"I don't know there's tubes everywhere Amy he has to be alright guys how did this happen" Maria said.

"Maria we all went to this club and a couple of hours later I had to go and Jeff and Randy came with me but John wanted to stay. I don't know what happened after that" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt but why would someone stab him" Maria said.

"Have you spoke to the cops they might know" Matt said.

"Good idea but I gotta ring John's mom first and tell her what's happened" Maria said.

"Maria you don't need too ring Vince rang her she's on her way" Matt said.

"Ok thanks Matt" Maria said.

Then Maria rang the cops and they told her what happened.

"How could he have been so stupid" Maria asked.

"Why what happened" Amy asked.

"He got in a fight at the club and that's why he was stabbed" Maria said.

Then Maria went back in there and sat down beside him. A couple of hours later John's mom came in.

"Maria sweetie why don't you go and get some sleep" John's mom said.

"I can't leave him"

"Maria if anything changes I'll call you" John's mom said.

Then Maria left Amy, Matt, Jeff and Randy were asleep in the waiting room so she went over there and woke them up.

"Come on let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep" Maria said.

"Ok Maria, Trish said she'll be here in the morning she's waiting for a flight in to LA" Jeff said.

"Ok thanks Jeff" Maria said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 11**

A week later Maria was at his bed side and she had fallen asleep and John opened his eyes and saw Maria asleep so he put his hand on hers and Maria woke up.

"Your ok" Maria said and hugged him and started crying.

"Baby what's wrong" John asked.

"John I've never been so scared in all my life I thought I was gonna lose you" Maria said.

"I'm sorry I put you through that" John said.

Then Maria went in the waiting room and told everyone he was awake and John's mom went to see him.

"Hi mom" John said.

"Hey baby don't ever scare us like that again" John's mom said.

"I'm sorry mom" John said and hugged his mom.

Then two cops walked in the room.

"Excuse me would you mind if we ask you a few questions" the cop said.

"We'll go and wait outside" Maria said.

"Thank you mam, this will only take a couple of minutes" the cop said.

"Mr Cena what happened on the night you were stabbed" the cop said.

"I was about to leave the night club, and I accidentally bumped in to this man. So I apologized and he said something back to me and he hit me so I hit him back then he pulled out a knife. I don't remember what happened after that" John said.

"What did he look like" the cop said.

"It was dark and there were a lot of people there" John said.

"How tall was he" the cop said.

"He was about six foot" John said.

"John if you remember anymore ring this number" the cop said and handed this number to John.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 12**

A couple of weeks later John was allowed to go home.

"John I won't you to move back in this doesn't mean we're getting back together we'll be in separate rooms are you ok with that" Maria said.

"Ok thanks Maria" John said.

Then they went to the airport John was in a wheel chair and he didn't like it. Vince let them use his plane to take them home. When they got home everyone was there.

"It's good to have you back" Matt said.

"It's good to be back" John said.

"John a lot of your fans have been sending you get well wishes and we would like to do a piece on you in the wwe magazine if you're up to it" Vince said.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks Vince" John said.

After the party and everyone left John went and sat on the couch next to Maria.

"Maria I want to thank you for tonight and for letting me stay here" John said.

"John that's ok it the party was Amy's idea and I wanted you too stay here until you got better" Maria said.

"Maria when are you gonna return to the wwe" John asked.

"When you return we can make are return together" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria but I won't be returning for about six months" John said.

"That's ok I won't to be here with you to help you get back in to shape" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria I don't know what I'd do without you" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 13**

A couple of months later John and Maria were having a barbecue and all their friends were there. During the barbecue John, Matt, Jeff and Randy were mucking about and Maria, Trish and Amy were laughing at them.

"Maria you still love him don't you" Amy said.

"How do you know" Maria said.

"I can tell" Amy said.

"Yes I do still love him I'll always love him but I can't be with him" Maria said.

"Why" Amy asked.

"Amy I really don't want to talk about this can we change the subject please" Maria said.

"Ok well there's something I wanted to tell all of you me and Matt are getting married and I wanted you to be the first to know" Amy said.

"Congratulations" Maria said and hugged her.

A couple of hours later when everyone had gone home John was helping Maria do the dishes.

"Maria I just want to thank you for today I really needed that" John said.

"That's ok I needed that too, did you hear about Amy and Matt" Maria said.

"Yeah Matt told me earlier that's why were mucking around we started winding him up" John said.

"John I'm really tired I'm going to bed I'll speak to you tomorrow" Maria said.

"Ok goodnight" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 14**

A couple of months later when Maria came back from the mall John made them a special meal.

"You didn't have to do this" Maria said.

"Yes I did I wanted to show you how much I care about you, because I need you in my life even if it is as a friend, because I love you I always have and I always will when I was younger I told my mom that I'll only love one woman and that woman is you" John said and Maria started crying.

"I love you too John, but how could you do what you did if you loved me you would never have done it" Maria said.

I do love you, what I did was wrong I know that, it was the biggest mistake of my life and I regretted it ever since, but I was going through a really a very screwed up time with my dad turning up, I know I can't make excuses for what I did, if I could turn the clock back I would" John said.

"If I take you back how do I know the next time you're feeling neglected and abandoned, you won't run out and cheat on me again" Maria said.

"I wouldn't do that again I promise" John said.

"How do you know when we first got together you said you'd never hurt me but you did so how can I believe you now" Maria said.

"Maria I swear I'll never hurt you again" John said.

"John I can't take you back I'm sorry" Maria said and left the room.

The next day when Maria woke up she went downstairs and John was leaving.

"Where are you going" Maria asked.

"I'm going back to the wwe I spoke to Vince last night until I'm clear to wrestle I'm going to be doing the commentary job on Heat" John said.

"John I can't believe you were gonna leave without telling me we were supposed to make are return together" Maria said.

"Sorry Maria I thought that after last night the best thing for me to do would be for me to leave" John said.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night but if you wait a minute I'll come with you" Maria said.

"Ok I'll wait" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 15**

When they got to the arena John went to see Matt and Maria went to get ready for her match.

"Hey John its good to have you back" Matt said.

"It's good to be back I just wish I was wrestling" John said.

"So how's Maria" Matt said.

"She's ok Matt I better go I've got to get ready I'll see you later" John said.

Then John went to the main stage and sat at the announce table.

"Hello everyone at home and here in the arena I'd like to welcome John Cena to Sunday Night Heat he's gonna be announcing every week until he returns to the ring" Jerry the king Lawler said.

"Thanks king it's good to be back and I'd like to thank everyone here and at home for there get well wishes I should be back competing in a few months" John said.

Backstage Maria and Amy are getting for their tag team match with Victoria and Ashley.

"Are you ready" Amy said.

"Yeah I'm ready" Maria said.

Then they went out to the arena and the crowd cheered Maria and Amy won the match after Amy done the twist of fate on Ashley. After the match they went backstage to get ready to go to this club they herd about when they were walking to the dressing room they saw Torrie go in to John dressing room so they went nearer to the door to hear what was going on.

"Hey Torrie what's up" John said.

"Hi John I was wondering since you're not with Maria anymore maybe you'd want to go out with me" Torrie said.

"I'm sorry Torrie but I love Maria and I couldn't do that to her again" John said.

"Ok John I'll see you later" Torrie said as she left.

Outside Maria realized what a fool she was being John does love her and she knows that now.

"Amy I can't go to that club with you tonight" Maria said.

"That's ok Maria I'll see you later" Amy said.

Then she knocked on John's dressing room.

"Come in" John said.

So Maria went in and walked up to him.

"John close your eyes" Maria said.

"Why" John said wondering what was going on.

"I need you too" Maria said.

"Ok" John said.

Then he closed his eyes and she kissed him.

"What was that for" John said.

"John today you made me realize that what we have is more precious than anything else, I want us to get back together" Maria asked and kissed him.

"Are you sure" John asked.

"I love you John and I always have and I always will we need to make another go of it or we'll never know what might happened if we don't" Maria said.

"I love you too" John said and kissed her.

The End please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
